Enteral feeding is often used as nutritional support in patients unable to be fed otherwise. Although many benefits are associated with early initiation of enteral feeding, misplacement of feeding tubes is relatively common and can result in patient discomfort and complications. Confirming the position of the tube only after it is already inserted delays the feeding and the initiating of hydration or medication. Bedside electromagnetic (EM) systems for guided placement of nasoenteral feeding tubes are available and are utilized by medical staff during the procedure to avoid misplacement of feeding tubes. There is still a need, however, for reliable real-time tracking systems that provide enhanced accuracy for critical tool positioning during medical procedures.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.